hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-19 Candy Kingdom hurricane season
The 2018-19 is the season in which hurricanes form in the Candy Kingdom basin. The season officially runs from November 1 - May 15, though hurricanes can form at any time of the year from August to July. The Candy Kingdom is located in the northern hemisphere, though the most active period for hurricane formation is from December to March. Candy Kingdom Basin The Candy Kingdom Basin is a region in the northern hemisphere of food planet that frequently experiences hurricanes from December to March. On average, the basin sees 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, though this number has been as low as 2-0-0 and as high as 34-23-18. Storms have a tendency to rapidly intensify in the Gulf of Sugars, as the waters up to 300 miles off shore commonly reach between 86 degrees Fahrenheit and 90 degrees Fahrenheit. This has led to 6 of the 10 strongest Candy Kingdom hurricanes to have been located in the gulf. The strongest storm ever was Hurricane Chocolate of the 1994-1995 season, which reached a peak strength of 225mph/859 mBar before striking the Democratic State of Laffy Taffy as a weaker but still strong category 6. Chocolate was retired and replaced with Caramel for the 2000-01 season. Storms most commonly track southward or south-westward, but storms that form in the eastern Gulf of Sugar track eastward to southeastward. Storms are very rare outside of the northern half of the basin, though subtropical storms have formed several times near the Minty Straight, and a subtropical storm even formed in the Frosty Bay in 1966 before quickly dissipating. Season Forecasts Actual Numbers Outlook ...NOVEMBER 30, 2018 - 8:30 pm (PST)... 1. A dying squall line and cluster of severe thunderstorms following the squall line has begun to organize into a low pressure system and already shows signs of attaining a defined center of circulation. If the current trend continues, a tropical depression or storm could form by Sunday or Monday. Formation Chances: 2 days - medium... 50% chance 5 days - high... 80% chance Storms ImageSize = width:750 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2017 till:01/06/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157_mph_(252_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_(253-305_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ambrosia" from:02/11/2017 till:13/11/2017 color:C4 text:"Bombe" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) Tropical Storm Ambrosia Tropical Storm Bombe Storm Names There are 3 naming lists for the Candy Kingdom, the first of which uses sweet treat names. Names not used are marked in italics. Names not retired will be used again for the 2021-22 season. Season Effects